His Reasons and The Promise
by Cinderburst Flames
Summary: What was the reason that made Tooru Amuro hate Akai Shuichi and why was he so eager to kill Sherry? Witness the world from Amuro's side, as he realized that the promise he made will never be done...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed. I'm just a fan who enjoys watching the anime and making fanfics.**

**(Warning: OOC-ness might slightly occur...depends on your definition of 'slightly occur'. And grammar mistakes, because English is not my native tongue! Now, read!)**

* * *

><p>Akai Shuichi is dead!<p>

He opened his eyes widely, as he trying to digest those words that he had heard. He quickly turn his gaze to Chianti, who was looking shockingly disbelieve as she read the text message she obviously received from Gin. The female sniper throw her stare at Korn, who has a similar expression like Chianti despite his shades.

"How could that happen? Who killed him?" asked Korn.

Chianti quickly swiped her phone and read the message loud enough for the three of them to hear. Turned out to be that Kir had tricked Akai into a trap and shoot him dead. To destroy any evidence left by accident, she also blew up the FBI agent's car. Gin confirmed the news himself, as he added in the message stating that they have been monitoring the incident via a spy camera Kir had worn during the confrontation.

Chianti then let out of smirk, "Hah! After all these years, he finally died in the hands of the one he tried to destroy. Akemi is stupid for falling like a rat like him!"

"No..."

All eyes turn at him. Tooru Amuro didn't realize that he was glaring angrily at those two, which make Chianti and Korn startled as they never saw his expression turning to what they are witnessing now.

"I don't believe he's dead," stated Amuro "He's not that stupid for falling into a simple trap like that..."

Chianti rolled her eyes while placing her phone back to her pocket. They were at the headquarter's parking area, discussing about the next mission they received from Gin and their boss. They were just discussing about Amuro's disguise to track Sherry when Gin sent the text.

"Oh, Bourbon..." sigh Chianti while shooking her head"...I thought you were supposed to be happy with Akai's death, since you two have grudge with each other ever since the first time both of you met."

Tooru Amuro, or his codename 'Bourbon', let out a heavy sigh as he turned around and left the snipers behind. He could hear Chianti murmuring 'Weirdo' and predicted that Korn is staring at him suspiciously, which was exactly what the man is doing.

"Tell Gin, if Akai Shuichi is really dead, then he should kill him by himself, not watching it from afar..." exclaim Amuro, when he suddenly halted. The dyed-blonde haired man look behind.

"...and I, Bourbon, shall be the witness of his death."

* * *

><p><em>He ran frantically to the stairs and slammed the door open. A long-haired, blue-eyed Japanese girl gasped and turn around, shocked to see the man in front of her, panting like crazy.<em>

_'Tooru-san?' she called him 'What happened? Why are you panicking?'_

_'Akemi...' Amuro murmured, while trying to stabilize his breathing. 'Run...They are going...to...eliminate you!'_

_Akemi stared at him, with no sign of fear or shock in her face. She smiled knowingly, and place her hand on Amuro's shoulder._

_'I've been expecting it, longer than you've known...' she said softly. There's a hint of sadness inside her tone, and Amuro detects it. He quickly stand up straight and shot her with a disbelieve look on his face._

_'Then what on earth have you been waiting for?! You could have escaped a long time ago! You know how Gin always be the one who always do the kill, and he never showed any mercy to them!'_

_The long-haired Japanese smiled again, and throw her gaze to the windows. The radiant evening sun shone brightly, reflecting her pale face._

_'If I have the chance to escape from all of this, I will not left Shiho behind.' Akemi said, and turn around facing him with determination shining from her blue eyes. _

_'Even if she have already make the oath to be loyal to the organization. I am willing to die for it, just to make sure that she realize she had made a fatal mistake and free from this, with or without me.'_

_Amuro was stunned with the words that came from Akemi. The entire organization were well-known about Shiho's, or Sherry's, undisturbed loyalty towards their organization. It was the reason why their Boss, and Gin, were fond of her. And it was also the reason that had set the two sisters apart from each other. Akemi and Shiho seldomly met, but their relationship were more likely to be a distant friend, no longer the close siblings Amuro used to know._

_The sound of the cabinet's door being swung pulled Amuro back to reality. It was Akemi, rummaging the contains of her office cabinet, and pulled out a white envelope. Then, she walk towards him._

_'I know, you've hated Dai-kun, especially when he left me after his true identity were exposed...' Akemi softly exclaim, with a look that Amuro translated that she was telling him this might be their last meeting with each other._

_'...and I know, the true reason you hated him was...' her sentences were hanged, and the dyed-blonde continue it._

_'Because I love you.'_

_The Japanese girl nodded slowly, 'Tooru-san, just like I've expected that the organization will eliminate me some day, I've also known how you feel for me. But, I'm really sorry, dear Tooru-san..." _

_Akemi place her soft hand on Amuro's left cheek. _

_'I can't love you like you love me, no matter how hard I forced myself. You knew it yourself, don't you? The only reason they let me live until this day was because of Shiho's request. Please, I beg you, don't risk your life for me. Even though both of our life depends on the organization's mercy, will you willingly accept their orders if you are in charge to end my life?'_

_'Akemi, please...don't say something like that...I'll help you escape! I'll force your sister if I had to!' Amuro begged, as he grip Akemi's arm._

_'Don't love someone that will not live forever, Tooru Amuro. It may harm you later.' the Japanese girl took his hand and gave him the white envelope._

_'What is this?' Amuro asked, while staring at the envelope suspiciously._

_'Will you do me a favor?' Akemi replied, sounding like she know she'll never escape from her death, 'Even if I can't love you, will you gave this to Dai if you met him again one day? Will you make this the prove of your love to me, even if you were handing it over to your very own enemy?'_

* * *

><p>It's not about Akai Shuichi's dead that ticked him off, it's what Chianti says about Akemi that made him angry. Akemi is not dumb, she was a victim of the FBI plot to destroy the organization. After their last meeting, Akemi was killed by Gin, which was the cause why he hate the silver-haired man so much. Although, like Sherry once did, he remained, in no doubt, loyal to the Black Organization.<p>

When The Boss assigned him to a new mission, he eagerly accepted. He was ordered to kill Sherry, since she escaped from Gin's grip in the last minute and Vermouth's decision to abandon it with no reason. Amuro sometimes questioned Vermouth about it as she detest Sherry's presence, but the answer he received was...

_"She was protected by the Silver Bullet."_

He never asks her after that, and only focus on his mission.

To him, Sherry or Shiho Miyano is a traitor to be rid off from the face of the world.

Because she was the one who is responsible for the death of Akemi Miyano.

He successfully disguised himself as waiter in the café where Edogawa Conan and his friends use to hang out. There, he also manage to track Sherry down. Amuro often wonders how did she changed into the body of a 7 years-old school girl. But he put aside those question, and thinking of a plan to end her life.

Amuro didn't realize that he had completely forgotten about his last promise to Akemi...

until now.

Among the thick smoke around him, Amuro's sharp eyes could make the appearance of the shadowy figure behind it. He held his gun towards the figure, examining every single detail of it. His fingers started to push the trigger...

when his eyes suddenly grew big.

"Y-you...?"

The stern green eagle-like eyes stared at him, with a smirk on the figure's mouth.

Amuro wanted to talk, but nothing came out from his mouth. His face grew pale.

_'Will you make this the prove of your love to me, even if you were handing it over to your very own enemy?'_

He remembered the last promise he made with her.

And he remembered the letter, which he took it everywhere he went without the acknowledgement of the others.

An explosion occurred, throwing him backwards a few feet from where he was standing. He quickly sat up, and watch as the other part of the train where the men he saw was standing separated from the train and burnt.

"I'm sorry, Akemi..." he said slowly.

"...I can't do it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and hopefully you will enjoy it! When I start writing this, I have this weird thought about the reason why Amuro hated Akai...and this fanfic came as the result. It's not the actual reason for Amuro's hatred, but as a fan we are allowed to imagine what will happen to the story, right? And the last scene were at the railway express case, but I don't really remember it and I was lazy to check the manga. Tell me if there's any mistake. <strong>

**Anyways, reviews are mostly welcome!**


End file.
